Heinrich Joseph Westcott
Heinrich Joseph (ハインリヒ・ジョセフ) is the First Prince of the Absalon Imperial Family and is the Captain-General of the Absalon Military who serves as the most powerful soldier in the Absalon Empire. As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich has command over all Abyssals, but second only to his father Lord Erion. For reasons unknown, Heinrich seeks Shido and Gohan to join the Absalon Empire as their top soldiers. Heinrich is the secondary antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Heinrich is a cold and cruel man as well as a manipulative individual who utilizes deception to achieve his goals such as when he manipulated Shido Black into causing havoc across the Future Timeline. Heinrich is also calculating and indifferent towards other people as he is completely focused on following orders from his father to take down an enemy before hand and shows no hesitation into killing his enemies. While not actually arrogant or cocky, Heinrich is also very overconfident about his abilities as during his fight with both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. Heinrich is also a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates and his family by their given names, similar to that of his father Erion. Heinrich is also completely calm and calculating, as he rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Also like his father, but when confronted, Heinrich is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to, but unlike his father, Heinrich does show respect to those he is talking to. But despite his cold nature, Heinrich is very honourable as he does not kill any innocent people and is also very compassionate with his friends and family. He also holds great respect towards Shido and Gohan as he acts very polite to them and also goes as far as to rescue them from threats and even helping them. He also admires Shido for his good sportsmanship and sees him as the strongest opponent he has faced. Joseph even showed a measure of mercy to his opponents, he tends to offer his opponents a chance to surrender and holding back his true strength until he deems it necessary. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal and the Eldest Son of Lord Erion, Heinrich is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence. Heinrich is able to easily defeat Shido, Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms and can easily overwhelm Beerus by only using 20% of his power. Heinrich is the most powerful general in the Absalon Empire and the second strongest being in the Absalon Empire, only behind his father Lord Erion. His power level is about 35,700,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is the second strongest Abyssal in existence. Heinrich can easiliy defeat Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form and overwhelm both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. In his Super Saiyan Rose form, Heinrich's strength has increased to the point of being almost on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. He also easily defeated Beerus in direct combat. Superhuman Speed: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is said to be the fastest Abyssal in existence. He is able to appear behind Shido and Vegeta in a matter of seconds. Heinrich can also run from Earth to Planet Abyssal in a matter of seconds. Superhuman Durability: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is able to withstand many powerful attacks from deities and Saiyans as well. He can easily endure Super Saiyan 5 Vegetas Final Flash without being fazed. '''Genius Intellect: '''Arguably, the most fearsome trait ofHeinrich is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of the Seventh Universe, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, including the God of Destruction Beerus. It is said that Heinrich's intelligence is on par with his father Lord Erion. As a Army Commander, Heinrich is a highly tactical and strategic leader. '''Space-Time Manipulation: Heinrich is able to manipulate, distort or bend the , the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. He can also create Space-Time dimensions. Godlike Fire Manipulation: Heinrich can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation. Control Over Death: '''Through unknown means, Heinrich gained dominion over the Grim Reaper Death and with him his service and powers. By using Death, Heinrich can summon undead enemies from the Underworld. Techniques * '''Flight - The ability to fly with the use of his ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Heinrich's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Wrath of the God of Destruction -''' Heinrich uses this technique after his father Lord Erion taught him. Heinrich holds out out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Heinrich creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Heinrich uses this technique after his father Erion taught it to him. * Arrow of Belial '- Heinrich puts his hands in the air in which he summons a sun-like energy sphere and then when he realises it then transcends into an range of energy arrows that can pierce anything insight. * '''Dimensional Break -' Heinrich can breach dimensions if he has enough power, and even managed to free himself from the prison Whis and the Supreme Kai of Time. * 'Dark Kamehameha '- A Technique similar to that of the Black Kamehameha, but more powerful and its Heinrich's version of the Kamehameha technique. Heinrich cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a light-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. * '''Electro Eclipse Ball - Heinrich places his hands forward as if he were going to do a Flash Bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. This is Joseph's ultimate attack in his base form. * Ultimate Dark Kamehameha - It is a more powerful variation of the Dark Kamehameha technique used by Heinrich in his Super Saiyan Rose form. Heinrich does the usual stance as the regular Dark Kamehameha technique but is more powerful and darker. Heinrich uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. This is Heinrichs Ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan Rose form and is his strongest technique overall. Transformation Super Saiyan Rose Heinrich achieves this form, when he fully mastered Shido's and Vegeta's power within him. Super Saiyan Rose is a much more stronger variation of the Super Saiyan Blue form, putting it nearly on par with the Super Saiyan God form. Shido Black's hair changes from dark-blue to light-pink and the eyes turn light gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside. Heinrich's aura as a Super Saiyan Rose is more powerful than Shido Blacks. In this form, Heinrich is almost on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 78,540,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Heinrich and Shido - Heinrich seems to hold great respect towards Shido, even going so far as to call him 'Shido-Sama'. But however Shido seems to have respect for him, considering him to be one of the strongest fighters he has ever fought, but also wants to stop him at all cost. Heinrich and Gohan - Heinrich seems to be interested with Gohan and wants him to join the Absalon Empire. However, Gohan seems to consider him his greatest enemy ever since Cell. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Saiyans